In many building applications, it is desirable for the studs of the building to be generally retained closely adjacent a floor structure and wherein the floor structure is movable vertically with respect to the studs. There are systems being used today that connect studs to a concrete floor for example. The more popular systems include a bracket that connects to the edge of a concrete floor, for example, and projects therefrom to where an outer portion connects to the stud. The problem with these designs is that it is difficult to connect the bracket to both the concrete floor and the stud. In many cases, a worker stationed on a concrete floor has to lean over the edge of the concrete floor in order to make the connection. Furthermore, the connecting structures of the prior art are not designed to facilitate the worker being able to easily grasp the studs and position the studs adjacent the concrete floor for easy attachment.
Therefore, there is and continues to be a need for a connecting structure that enables a construction worker to easily connect the studs to a floor or floor support structure such that the studs are generally retained but yet have the ability to move vertically with respect to the floor or the floor support structure.